dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Young K
Perfil thumb|250px|Young K *'Nombre:' 영케이 / Young K *'Nombre real:' Brian Kang *'Nombre coreano:' 강영현 / Kang Young Hyun *'Apodos:' Burger King, Yam-ddo (얌또) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bajista y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsan, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas * Touching You (Naver TV, 2016) cameo * Dream High 2 (SBS, 2012) cameo * Dream High (SBS, 2011) cameo Programas de TV *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 27.01.2018) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 08.04.2017) *After School Club (Arirang, 2016) (15.11.2016) (EP.238, Junyo a Won Pil) *WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (Mnet, 13.09.2013) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (Junto a Do Woon y Jae 28.04.2016) Colaboraciones * Park Ji Min - Young해 (feat. Young K) (2016) * Baek A Yeon - Shouldn't Have (feat. Young K) (2015) * Park Sae Byul - Sky High (feat. Young K) (2015) Composiciones * 2013: Without You - Brian Kang * 2016: Beggin On My Knees - GOT7 5th mini album "''Flight Log: Departure" * '''2016:' Stuck on you - UP10TION album: "Burst" * 2016: Answer - Park Ji Min album: 19 to 20 * 2017: In your eyes - OST drama The Liar and His Lover Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' DAY6 **'Posición: '''Bajista/ Rapero/ Vocalista. *'Educación: ' **'Instituto:' York Mills Collegiate Institute (Canadá) **'Universidad:' Dongkuk University (Mención, Administración de Empresas) *'Habilidades: Cantar, bailar, rapear, hacer beatbox, componer y escribir canciones, tocar la guitarra y el bajo. *'''Aficiones: Jugar al baloncesto, leer webtoons, ver películas y viajar. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e Inglés (fluido). *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 5 años *Estudió cuatro años en Canadá. *Fue parte de un grupo de covers formado por sus mejores amigos en Canadá, llamado "3rd Degree", compusieron varias canciones y el grupo luego se volvió una banda y cambió de nombre a "KMESS" con la integración de 3 nuevos miembros. Brian no continuó en el grupo luego de mudarse a Corea y de unirse a JYP Entertainment en el 2010 junto con su amigo Don Lee (que más tarde abandonó JYP Entertainment para estudiar Medicina). *Apareció en Dream High y Dream High 2 como bailarín de fondo. *Se presentó junto a Baek Ah Yeon en su primer performance con "Shouldn't Have" como Young K en M! Countdown. *Se presentó en el LIVE CLUB DAY. *Le gustan los videojuegos. *Participó en la composición del rap para el OST ''In your eyes del drama The Liar and His Lover *Asistió a su compañera de agencia Park Ji Min en su primer mini álbum como solista titulado 19 to 20 *Creó un baile para las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas para la escuela y en la cual recibió una medalla de oro. *Fue miembro de la formación original de Day6 conocida como 5LIVE. *Ha contribuido mucho en escribir sus canciones. *Estuvo a punto de debutar en un grupo de baile junto con Wonpil. Enlaces * JYP Perfil Galería Young K1.jpg Received 10205685182078079.jpeg Young_K3.jpg Young_K4.jpg| Young K5.jpg IMG 3322.JPG Young K7.jpg Young K8.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBajista Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Studio J